HAH?
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: Hitsugaya dicuekin seharian sama temen-temen plus pacarnya, Hisagi. tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mengajak cowok cebol ini bicara atau bahkan sekedar menyapa. kira-kira ada apa ya?  special fict for Hitsukiro16. R&R please?


**HAH?**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Rated: T**

**Romance: Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Hisagi x Hitsugaya**

**Warning: BL, OC/OOC, AU, judul gak nyambung sama isinya, EYD berantakan, gaje, garing, dan lain sebagainya.**

.

**Special fict for Hitsukiro16. **

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

.

Di sebuah kantin sekolah, seorang cowok berambut putih tengah mengaduk-aduk bosan jus semangka dihadapannya. Pikirannya sedang kalut dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang bersikap aneh sejak kemarin. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang menjauhinya dan selalu mengacuhkannya saat ia mengajak mereka bicara. Bahkan pacarnya sendiri tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin. Benar-benar menjengkelkan!

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Toushiro itu mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Sekarang masih pagi, jadi kantin belum terlalu ramai. Matanya menatap bosan ruangan kantin yang tidak terlalu besar itu, sampai pandangannya terhenti di pojok ruangan. Manik emeraldnya membelalak lebar, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Seorang cowok bertato 69 di pipi kiri tengah merangkul mesra gadis berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya. Gadis itu bergelayut manja di pundak sang cowok dan beberapa kali tertawa saat pemuda itu menggelitiki pinggangnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh tidak mengenakkan bagi Hitsugaya karena lelaki yang ia lihat sekarang adalah kekasih yang sudah mengacuhkannya sejak kemarin, Hisagi Shuuhei. Dan gadis disebelah Hisagi itu adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, salah satu cewek primadona di Karakura High School yang terkenal karena keseksiannya.

Dada Hitsugaya serasa terbakar seperti habis meminum lava. Bayangkan saja, pemuda yang begitu kaucintai, diam-diam bermesraan dengan gadis terpopuler di sekolah? Bukan pemandangan yang bagus, kan? Ia menenggak habis jus semangka untuk mendinginkan hatinya yang sekarang sedang memanas. Dengan gerakan mantap, ia melangkahkan kaki ke tempat pacarnya berada. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau ada orang lain yang mengganggu pacarnya, apalagi sampai rangkul-rangkulan begitu.

"Ehem," Hitsugaya berdehem pelan untuk memberitahu kedatangannya pada Hisagi. Pemuda itu hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit lalu kembali ngobrol dengan Matsumoto, menganggap pemuda mungil itu hanyalah angin lalu.

"Ehem," Hitsugaya berdehem semakin keras, namun sia-sia saja karena Hisagi belum mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Matsumoto.

"SHUUHEI!" Hitsugaya berteriak sekencang mungkin dengan harapan agar cowok dihadapannya ini mau menanggapi kehadirannya. Dan benar saja, Hisagi langsung menghentikan acara mesra-mesraannya dengan Matsumoto. Iris abu-abunya menatap tajam sosok mungil didepannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin dan ketus.

"Mau apa kau disini?" muka Hitsugaya merah padam karena berusaha menekan amarahnya sebisa mungkin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan Matsumoto?"

"Ck, kau ini berisik sekali," jawab Hisagi datar.

"SHUUHEI!" bentak Hitsugaya sekali lagi karena sudah tidak kuat menahan emosi.

Hisagi mendesah pelan, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang pergilah, kau mengganggu acaraku."

"Siapa bilang ini bukan urusanku? Kau itu masih pacarku, tahu!"

Sekali lagi Hisagi mendesah pelan, "Matsumoto, kita cari tempat lain saja, ya? Disini berisik sekali."

Matsumoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Terserah kau saja."

Dan dengan cueknya, Hisagi dan Matsumoto melenggang pergi. Tangan mereka bergandengan erat sekali, seolah keduanya takut akan dipisahkan. Hitsugaya menggenggam kuat tangannya, berusaha untuk meredam amarah yang sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya sekarang. 'Apa yang terjadi denganmu?'

.

.

.

Hitsugaya berjalan lunglai ke kelas. Gambaran saat Hisagi bermesraan dengan Matsumoto masih segar dalam ingatannya. Kejadian seperti itu mana bisa dengan mudah dilupakan?

'Si botak sama si banci itu mana sih?' gerutu Hitsugaya. 'Giliran aku mau curhat, mereka berdua hilang.'

Alih-alih curhat dengan duo sahabatnya, Hitsugaya memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Meskipun ia sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk membaca, tapi mungkin dengan membaca buku bisa menenangkan hatinya. Mungkin.

"Hei, Toushiro," sapa librarian Karakura High School, Juushiro Ukitake. "Tumben kau kesini."

"Hn," Hitsugaya berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

"Kau mau membaca apa kali ini?"

Cowok cebol itu *author dibankai Hitsugaya* cuma menaikkan bahunya.

"Dimana si Shuuhei itu? Biasanya dia selalu bersamamu, kan?"

"Hn." Air muka Hitsugaya yang tadi sudah kusut, kini bertambah kusut saat Ukitake menyebut nama pacarnya.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya, ya?"

"Hn."

Ukitake geleng-geleng kepala, 'Dasar anak muda.'

Hitsugaya mulai menyusuri rak-rak yang ada di perpustakaan. Ensiklopedi, biologi, sastra, novel, majalah, sejarah, biografi, tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Hitsugaya. Percuma saja ke perpustakaan. Bukannya membuat hati lebih tenang, malah tambah suntuk.

"Hah~"

"Kenapa, Toushiro?" tanya Ukitake. "Bosan?"

"Hn."

"Aku punya buku bagus, kau mau pinjam?"

"Mungkin lain kali. Aku mau jalan-jalan saja."

Ukitake hanya mendesah pelan, "Yah, terserah kaulah."

Hitsugaya berjalan lunglai keluar perpustakaan. Batinnya mulai menyalahkan sohib-sohibnya a.k.a Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Tiap dia ada perlu, dua orang itu pasti hilang entah kemana.

"Kau itu jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh." Samar-samar terdengar suara khas yang sudah diharapkan Hitsugaya sejak tadi.

'Panjang umur tuh orang,' batinnya. 'Kalau ada dia berarti…'

"Siapa yang berpikiran aneh-aneh! Aku kan hanya cerita padamu!" suara baru menimpali suara pertama.

'Sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini.' Dan benar saja, tak jauh dari perpustakaan, seorang cowok berkepala botak sedang berdebat dengan lawan bicaranya yang punya bulu mata luar biasa lentik.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau. Tidak usah malu-malu," suara pertama kembali menggoda lawan bicaranya.

"Ikkaku…" rengek suara kedua.

"Hei, botak, banci!" sapa Hitsugaya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sontak, orang yang merasa dipanggil namanya menolehkan kepala.

"…"

"Botak! Banci!" Hitsugaya berjalan setengah berlari semakin lama semakin dekat. Ikkaku dan Yumichika pura-pura tidak tahu kalau ada Hitsugaya dibelakang mereka. Duo itu tetap berdebat entah tentang hal apa –tapi author yakin bukanlah sesuatu yang baik- sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ikkaku!" Hitsugaya mempercepat langkahnya. Namun semakin ia mempercepat langkah, semakin jauh sahabat-sahabatnya pergi. Ia akhirnya berhenti saat mereka berdua sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

'Mereka kenapa sih!' ia mengacak-acak rambut silvernya, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?'

Tak berapa lama, seorang cewek bercepol lewat sambil membawa setumpuk buku besar dan tebal. Ia terlihat kepayahan karena tubuhnya yang mungil tak mungkin kuat membawa buku sebanyak itu.

'Kasihan juga Momo harus membawa bawaan sebanyak itu.' Baru saja Hitsugaya akan menolongnya, beberapa tumpuk buku jatuh menimpa kaki cewek bermata hazel itu.

"Aww…" rintihnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Momo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya cemas. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kaki Momo mengingat buku yang menimpanya tebal-tebal. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan rintihan-rintihan pelan.

"Sini biar kubantu," Hitsugaya membantu Momo bangun dan memapahnya. "Kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini sendirian sih? Kenapa tidak mau minta bantuan orang lain? Aku kan bisa membantumu."

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Kau masih bisa jalan?"

"Iya."

"Buku-buku ini biar kubawa, kau ke atas saja dulu."

"Tidak usah, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," tambah Hitsugaya. "Kau kenapa jadi formal begini sih? Biasanya saja Shiro-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayolah, Momo. Sini biar kubantu."

"Kubilang tidak usah ya tidak usah!"

Err… dilihat dari tanda bacanya, author yakin Momo berbicara agak keras dengan lawan bicaranya. Hitsugaya sempat terkejut beberapa saat, mengingat cewek dihadapannya saat ini jarang meninggikan suaranya pada siapapun. Ia selalu berbicara lembut dan sopan. Momo memunguti buku-buku yang tadi sempat jatuh, lalu menumpuknya lagi di tangannya. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih syok dengan sikapnya barusan.

'Pertama Shuuhei, lalu Ikkaku dan Yumichika, sekarang Momo. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sih?' pikirnya.

Sambil memikirkan serentetan peristiwa aneh yang menimpa dirinya, Hitsugaya berjalan lemas ke kelas. Bel jam pertama sebentar lagi berbunyi dan ia tahu benar siapa guru killer yang akan mengajar kelasnya pertama kali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byakuya Kuchiciki? Ia sudah tidak mau memikirkan hal apa lagi yang akan ia terima dari teman-temannya nanti.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran Unohana-Sensei akhirnya selesai. Seorang cowok berkulit pucat dengan gerakan lemah memasukan beberapa buku ke dalam tas putih-nya. Hari ini terasa begitu membosankan dan menyebalkan baginya. Setelah pagi-pagi ia sudah panen kacang dari teman-temannya, selama pelajaran pun tidak ada satu orang yang mau mengajaknya bicara. Dan yang lebih aneh, Hisagi yang biasanya ngotot minta duduk di sebelah pacarnya, sekarang pindah ke tempat Matsumoto. Alhasil, Hitsugaya duduk sendiri di temani bangku tak berpenghuni.

Dan dimulailah penderitaan Hitsugaya selanjutnya. Selama berjam-jam, ia harus melihat serentetan adegan mesra dari Hisagi dan Matsumoto. Meskipun belum begitu ekstrim, tapi tetap saja bisa menyulut rasa cemburu di hatinya. Memangnya siapa yang mau melihat kekasihnya berpegangan tangan mesra dengan orang lain tiap lima menit sekali?

"Hah~" Hitsugaya menghembuskan napas berat. 'Sampai kapan mereka mau mengacuhkanku seperti ini?'

"Oi, Toushiro!" sebuah suara akhirnya memanggil nama yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar kabarnya.

Dengan mata sayu, sang empunya nama menoleh. Ichigo rupanya. "Apa?"

"Bantu aku mengembalikan kerangka tengkorak ini ke lab," katanya sambil mulai mendorong kerangka didepannya dengan pose tersenyum. Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. Yah, setidaknya hari ini masih ada satu orang yang mau meminta bantuannya.

Mereka menyusuri koridor sembari mendorong kerangka itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Karena bosan dengan keheningan, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka perbincangan.

"Hari ini kau lesu sekali, Toushiro. Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?" ulang Hitsugaya seolah tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan teman jeruknya. "Memang kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apa?"

Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang, "Semua orang hari ini mengacuhkanku. Tidak ada yang mau mengajakku bicara atau sekadar menyapa. Semuanya seperti orang buta dan tuli."

"Aneh?" Ichigo menautkan kedua alisnya lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku rasa tidak."

"Diantara semua orang yang kutemui hari ini, hanya kau yang mau mengajakku bicara."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, "Kita taruh saja disini, Toushiro. Unohana-Sensei bilang ia akan menggunakannya lagi di kelas lain."

"Baiklah." Hitsugaya meninggalkan kerangka tengkorak itu di depan pintu lab. Sebelum ia sempat melangkah lebih jauh, Ichigo kembali memanggilnya.

"Hei, Toushiro!"

"Hn?"

Ichigo berjalan mendekat dan mengeluarkan sehelai kain merah dari saku seragamnya. Hitsugaya menautkan kedua alisnya saat Ichigo akan mengikatkan kain itu ke matanya.

"Kau mau apa, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya menepis tangan Ichigo yang akan menutup matanya.

Tapi Ichigo tetap melanjutkan acara menutup mata Hitsugaya. "Tenanglah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Tapi kau mau apa?"

"Jangan panik. Aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Tapi…"

Zamrud Hitsugaya kini sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Sehelai kain merah telah menutupinya mulai dari kelopak mata sampai batang hidung.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau juga akan tahu nanti."

Ichigo menuntun Hitsugaya pelan-pelan. Belok kiri, naik tangga, belok kanan, naik tangga lagi.

"Kita mau ke mana sih sebenarnya?"

KIEEETTT…

Kedengarannya seperti suara pintu besi karatan yang dibuka. "Sudah sampai, Toushiro."

"Boleh aku membuka mataku?"

"Silakan."

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, Hitsugaya menarik kain merah yang menutup matanya. Emeraldnya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang terlihat menyilaukan baginya. Matahari bersinar lebih terang disini. Setelah penyesuaian, ia baru menyadari Ichigo sudah memboyongnya ke atap sekolah.

_Happy birthday to you_

Nyanyian ulang tahun mendengung di telinga Hitsugaya.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday to you_

"Otanjoubi omedettou gozaimasu, Toushiro!" seru Yumichika.

"Hah?" Hitsugaya berkedap-kedip tidak percaya.

"Ya, selamat ulang tahun, Toushiro!" Ikkaku menimpali.

"Hah?"

"Jangan hanya ngomong hah hah saja. Tiup dong lilinnya, _make a wish_!" Matsumoto membawa sebuah kue tart kecil berbentuk semangka.

"Ulang tahun?" Hitsugaya masih kelihatan bingung. "Ulang tahun siapa?"

"Tentu saja ulang tahunmu!" jawab Renji.

"Ulang tahunku?" ulang Hitsugaya. "Ulang tahunku sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu!"

Semua orang di atap sweatdrop seketika.

"Jadi… kau sudah ulang tahun? Seminggu yang lalu?" Renji mengcopy-paste perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Hn."

"Wah, kita salah pilih informan nih," sindir Rukia diiringi _deathglare_ yang ditujukan pada Yumichika. Sementara yang disindir hanya meringis kuda.

"Gomen, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ulang tahun Hitsugaya sudah lewat. Tapi di _diary_-nya tertulis kalau ulang tahunnya hari ini."

Giliran Hitsugaya yang mengirimkan _deathglare_ pada Yumichika, "Kau membuka _diary_-ku?"

Lagi-lagi Yumichika hanya meringis kuda. "Iya. Maaf ya, Toushiro!"

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kuampuni. Tapi lain kali, awas kau…" ancam Hitsugaya. "Hei, Momo, kau seharusnya tahu kapan ulang tahunku, kan?"

Hinamori tersenyum kaku, "Gomen, Shiro-chan. Aku lupa."

"Ya sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur," kata Matsumoto. "Yang penting sekarang, _party time!_" serunya sambil melemparkan kue tart di tangannya ke wajah Hitsugaya. Alhasil, dimulailah balas dendam Hitsugaya dengan melempari sisa-sisa tart yang berserakan di lantai ke wajah teman-temannya.

"Tunggu dulu," seru Ichigo di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk pesta krim kue tart. "Kita melupakan satu orang."

"Siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Ya ampun, Toushiro, masa kau lupa sih?" kata Ichigo. Ia membalikkan badannya ke pintu atap sekolah. Di sana seorang pemuda bertato 69 dan bermata abu-abu sedang bersandar ke tembok dengan santainya. "Kau kejam sekali melupakanku, Toushiro," katanya.

Hitsugaya menepuk jidatnya sendiri, 'Kok aku bisa lupa dengan dia ya?'

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekat ke Uke manisnya yang sudah belepotan krim. "Kau bisa melewatkan acara seperti ini tanpa mengingatku?"

"Gomen, habis kau membuatku kesal hari ini," jawab Hitsugaya ketus.

"Memang itu tujuannya."

"Mana kadoku?" tagih Hitsugaya.

"Bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu baru aku akan memberikan kado."

Hitsugaya segera membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu (dapet darimana ya?), "Sekarang mana kadoku?"

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Hisagi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hitsugaya. Ia semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Hitsugaya.

Satu senti…

Setengah senti…

Dua mili…

Satu mili…

CUP!

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah keduanya begitu ciuman kilat itu selesai. Meskipun sebentar, efeknya benar-benar dahsyat pada Hitsugaya.

"Hadiah istimewa, Toushiro?" goda Ikkaku.

"…"

"Sudah, jangan membuatnya tambah malu, Ikkaku," sahut Matsumoto.

Karena melihat pacarnya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan semburat merahnya lagi, Hisagi menarik Hitsugaya dalam dekapannya. Ia membiarkan pacarnya ber-_blushing_-ria sepuasnya.

Saat merasa sudah stabil, Hitsugaya menarik diri dari pelukan Hisagi yang hangat, meskipun wajahnya masih agak memerah. "Kau mau gabung dengan kami?" tawarnya

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" rengek Hitsugaya. "Ini kan seru sekali."

"Lebih seru kalau hanya dirayakan berdua," jawab Hisagi ringan. "Gomen kalau aku tidak ada waktu kau ulang tahun. Aku akan menebusnya denganmu nanti." Cowok bertato 69 itu bergegas turun menuruni tangga.

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. Ia menyesal sudah menuduh pacarnya yang bukan-bukan. Nyatanya, ia sudah memilih orang yang tepat.

"_Should we continue?_" Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Hitsugaya.

Dan berlanjutlah pesta salah tanggal itu…

**~OWARI~**

Satu cerita ancur lagi yang keluar dari otak Rissa. Udah ceritanya gak nyambung, tokohnya pada OOC, alurnya kecepetan, haduh-haduh. Mana ulang tahunnya Hitsugaya udah kelewat jauh lagi. Gomen kalau ada alur atau tokoh yang gak sesuai karena Rissa cuma tau secuil soal Bleach.

Buat Kiro-chan, moga-moga suka sama fict abal ini.

Untuk perbaikan dan saran, Rissa mohon review dari readers sekalian.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEAZEEE?**


End file.
